


Butterflies

by lattedi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, and I wrote five of those by accident, but I actually SUCK at writing fluff, but I'm not kidding this time, but actually because last time I said that it was about dream smp angst fics about tommy, for once in my life it's light, guys i did it, i did fluff I'm so proud of myself, i know it's short I GET IT, no beta we die like george in manhunt, so you get what you get, this is my one and only dnf fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: "Dream?"He could hear the soft smile in George's voice, and for a moment, he wondered what George would sound like if he sang him a lullaby, gentle words sung into a microphone across the world.ORTwo minecraft players on a call, but they both are pining for each other while being oblivious enough to think their love is unrequited. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my one and only dnf fic!! *jazz hands* 
> 
> I just really wanted to write fluff for some reason, even though I suck at it? WOO ANYWAY!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT ship dream and george, I only think that the dynamic of their online personas fits really well with my need to write fluff this year (no seriously it's so rare that I write fluff)! If they ever say that being shipped makes them uncomfortable, then I will delete this right away! 
> 
> Please don't repost on other sites, it would be kinda awkward especially if you didn't give credit-
> 
> As for sharing with CC's, I would prefer if you didn't send it to them or shove it in their faces! Vague but quite simple.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy!

"Dream?" 

George's voice spilled through his headphones, lilting and calm. He sounded like warm maple syrup, pouring over Dream's senses slowly. 

He could hear the soft smile in George's voice, and for a moment, he wondered what George would sound like if he sang him a lullaby, gentle words sung into a microphone across the world.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Dream finally replied with a quiet "Yes?"

There was a pleasant quiet on the other end save the soft breathing, and Dream's heart fluttered. 

Finally, George spoke. "Thank you."

"For what?" 

Whispered words were rushed into Dream's ears. "For being here for me through everything, all the time, for being my closest friend and-" George cut himself off and sighed. Dream wondered what the other had been about to say, and the melancholy silence on the other end worried him.

A small amount of sadness dripped into George's tone as he said, "Yeah. Thank you." 

There was another moment of silence as Dream figured out what to say, but this one was thick and tense, like the air when the rain threatened to fall before a storm.

He began cautiously. "You're very welcome, George, and thank you, too, I'm so glad you're my friend."

 _Friend._ That's not how Dream wanted to describe them at all. He wished that they were more, he wished that he could murmur his affections to George in the dark of night.

A voice cut through his thoughts, quiet and nervous. "I think I'm in love with you."

Dream's brain short-circuited. George's hushed confession rang in his ears.

"You're so kind and honest, and you do everything in your power to make everyone happy and _fuck,_ Dream, your laugh is so contagious and adorable and everything you do is so _fucking perfect,_ and it makes me so _mad!_ But at the same time it _doesn't,_ and God, you're so breathtakingly infuriatingly _amazing,_ and it gets on my nerves, but it makes me happy at the same time, and I _hate being in love,_ but it's the best feeling I've ever felt."

He felt as though his heart had stopped. He couldn't speak; his words would be too small for everything George had just said to him.

"And I know you don't feel the same way, and I _know_ I'll end up disappointed, but I just had to tell you."

If only George knew how wrong he was, how enamoured Dream was with him and his gorgeous hair and face and accent and smile and _everything about him._

He took a deep breath and almost choked on the air that flew down his throat. His voice came out hoarse and anxious. 

"And I know what you mean. I fall in love with you more every day, and it's so frustrating and beautiful and your smile draws me in every time, and you make me so angry and happy every time I see that you're calling me because these stupid butterflies always find their way into my stomach. I love you so much, more than I can ever out into words, I think." He laughed softly. "I even had trouble phrasing _this,_ and it's not that I can't express my emotions, it's that I'm not good with words, but I'm trying for you because I love you more than anything in the world."

There was silence on both ends of the call for a while, Dream smiling as George processed everything he had just heard.

Finally, George said, "You're an idiot."

Dream wheezed softly. "We're both idiots," he replied.

George giggled, and Dream's heart soared. It was as though he had taken a spoonful of warm, golden honey and swallowed it, letting the sweet taste invade his body and the warmth trickle down his throat, flooding into his blood and his limbs. It was almost overwhelming.

"I love you," Dream said quietly. "You don't have to say it back."

And George didn't, and that was okay. He didn't need to express his feelings for Dream to know that they were there.

George's soft "good night" made the so-called stupid butterflies flutter in his stomach, their wings brushing against his skin.

It wasn't the first time they had stayed on call to sleep; in fact, it was nearly every night that they did so now, but tonight felt so much different. It felt like home.

As Dream dipped into a dreamless sleep, he listened to the even breaths on the other end of the line and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leave a kudo and maybe a comment if you want idk <3 please take care of yourselves! Drink some water, get some rest!
> 
> Also pls be my moot on twitter @kinwilbursoot


End file.
